


Denne sangen va fet så vi satt an på ny?

by Always_and_ever



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Airports, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Surprises
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Började skriva på den här ficen i september men den har funnits i bakhuvudet sen kanske två år tillbaka. Jag såg ett klipp på youtube och tänkte att jag skulle vilja skriva en fic om Evak inspirerad av det. Just då kändes det lite för sockersött för mig att skriva något sådant men nu är jag redo ;) Klippet, ficen är inspirerad av, går att nå via länk i end notes om man är intresserad.Låtar att lyssna på: "All of Me" av John Legend och "5 Fine Frokner" av Gabrielle.Ja, den här ficen var tänkt att vara en födelsedagspresent till en helt underbar och fantastisk person....nämligen mazarin. Jag hann dock inte skriva klart den till hens födelsedag och inte till jul, som jag senare planerade och uppenbarligen inte heller till nyår :D :DMen nu, vännen, är den här. Jag hoppas att du (och alla ni andra som vill läsa) gillar den.Och till sist, tack fina Mazarin, för att du är du och tack för alla de gånger du fått mig att skratta högt, rakt ut. Jag digger deg! <3
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Denne sangen va fet så vi satt an på ny?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mazarin01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/gifts).



> Började skriva på den här ficen i september men den har funnits i bakhuvudet sen kanske två år tillbaka. Jag såg ett klipp på youtube och tänkte att jag skulle vilja skriva en fic om Evak inspirerad av det. Just då kändes det lite för sockersött för mig att skriva något sådant men nu är jag redo ;) Klippet, ficen är inspirerad av, går att nå via länk i end notes om man är intresserad.  
> Låtar att lyssna på: "All of Me" av John Legend och "5 Fine Frokner" av Gabrielle. 
> 
> Ja, den här ficen var tänkt att vara en födelsedagspresent till en helt underbar och fantastisk person....nämligen mazarin. Jag hann dock inte skriva klart den till hens födelsedag och inte till jul, som jag senare planerade och uppenbarligen inte heller till nyår :D :D
> 
> Men nu, vännen, är den här. Jag hoppas att du (och alla ni andra som vill läsa) gillar den.
> 
> Och till sist, tack fina Mazarin, för att du är du och tack för alla de gånger du fått mig att skratta högt, rakt ut. Jag digger deg! <3

Han kan inte säga om han visste redan då, när han först såg honom utanför skolan, den där första skoldagen. När han tänker efter, och ser det från där han står idag, så var det uppenbart. Med alla minnen, allt bagage att luta sig mot, ser han det så klart. Det var menat att bli. Självklart visste han inte först, det kunde han ju inte, men han kände det. Förstod vidden av det, det gjorde han definitivt inte. Allt han visste, allt han kände, var att han ville ha mer.

Han drogs oförklarligt till honom. Allt inom honom sade honom att där, upprört pratandes i mobilen, stod en person som absolut måste bli en del av hans liv, en person som han ville ha nära- på alla tänkbara sätt. Han kunde inte slita sig så stod kvar och stirrade tills samtalet avslutades. Han stod kvar och såg på hur pojken ilsket stampade iväg för att snabbt försvinna in genom porten till skolan.

Och han hade, skulle det visa sig, haft rätt. För femton år senare är de fortfarande här, tillsammans och lyckliga. Mer lyckliga än någonsin faktiskt, mer sammansvetsade, mer i synk.

*****

Han tittar på väskan, i sin hand, innan han släpper den och lägger den på incheckningsbandet med ett ansträngt ”uff". Morgontrött ser han på när den ryckigt åker iväg. Han känner lugnt efter om passen ligger där de ska och suckar lättat när han känner dem. Han vänder sig sedan om, ska precis säga något, när han ser att personen bakom inte är den han förväntar sig. Han ser sig förvirrat omkring och hittar honom snart. Han ler stort medan han betraktar honom och medger motvilligt att han är lite nervös inför det han ska göra.

Fast han är även förväntansfull, vet ju att det kommer gå bra- eller ja, han hoppas. Allt kan ju gå fel. Rent teoretiskt kan det ju faktiskt gå käpprakt åt helvete. Det tror han egentligen inte så tar ett djupt andetag och motar bort alla negativa tankar som lurar i bakhuvudet, tar sedan sikte på honom igen. Då märker han att personen, den han älskar mest av allt, inte alls ser så glad ut. 

”Isak, vad är det? Vad gör du? ” ropar han oroligt och skyndar sig mot honom.

Isak hör honom dock inte utan står fokuserat böjd över sin väska och letar efter något. Han rotar hetsigt bland väskans alla, omsorgsfullt, nedpackade saker och strör dem runt sig medan hans ansiktsfärg blir allt rödare.

”Hallå! Vad gör du? Vad händer?” upprepar han när han kommer närmare.

”Prata inte med mig just nu, Even. Bara var tyst och säg ingenting!” säger Isak med återhållsam frustration.

”Ok” svarar han mellan sammanpressade läppar när han försöker hålla sig för skratt.

”Skratta inte Even! Skratta för fan inte! Hör du mig? Du skulle bara våga!”

Even håller sig och nickar vänligt men vågar ändå drista sig till att fråga ännu en gång ”Vad gör du? Vi borde ha gått igenom säkerhetskontrollen redan”.

Isak stirrar på honom med uppspärrade ögon och svarar argt ”Det är just det. Vi kanske inte hinner med flyget nu!”

”Jaså? Varför då?”

”Jag kan inte hitta mitt jävla pass. Kommer inte ens ihåg när jag sist hade det. Och utan det kommer vi ingenstans- hör du det? INGENSTANS!!!”

Han rynkar på ögonbrynen och skakar på huvudet ”Men...Isak då! Du kan inte mena allvar. Flyget går ju om två timmar. Inte en chans att vi hinner hem och tillbaka på de timmarna och, dessutom, checka in igen.”

”Vrid om kniven i hjärtat på mig, Even, gör det du bara. Det gör ju saken sååå mycket bättre.”

Isak svettas nu och stampar irriterat med ena foten. ”Nä, då får vi helt enkelt strunta i det. Jag skiter i det här. Jag åker hem. Åk du, utan mig, om du vill.” säger Isak sedan uppgivet och trycker ner sina saker i väskan igen.

Even står lugnt kvar och tittar på. Nu kan han inte hålla sig längre utan börjar skratta högt, viker sig dubbelt och tar sig om magen. Isak vänder sig om och stirrar argt på honom och säger med tillbakahållen ilska ”Fuck you Even! Detta är inte ett dugg roligt...att du har mage att stå där och flina...ja...det är ju för fan inte ok. Vad är det med dig??!!??”

Even lutar på huvudet medan han långsamt för sin högra hand mot bröstfickan och försiktigt klappar två gånger mot sitt bröst.

”Du fina” säger han och tar ett steg framåt.

Isak tittar skeptiskt på honom men låter Even ta hans hand.

”Känn här!” uppmanar han Isak.

”Va? Varför det?”

”Bara gör det, ok?”

”Vad är det du försöker göra? Förföra mig mitt upp i alltihop? Det funkar inte alls, Even. Jag tänker inte ta på dig och göra det här till något erotiskt som du kan runka av till, på toaletten, hemma senare”

”Vem tar du mig för Isak?” skrattar Even ”Bara känn efter!”.

Isak himlar med ögonen men gör som Even ber om och känner, till slut, efter i bröstfickan.

”Meh, där ligger det ju” utbrister han först lättat innan han ger Even en hård knuff och svär åt honom. ”Fan ta dig!”.

Even lägger armarna om honom och kysser hans hår medan han försiktigt viskar ”Kom igen, checka in väskan så vi hinner med flyget!”

Isak nickar mot hans bröst och släpper honom sedan, stoppar i allt i väskan och går mot rullbandet.

*****

”Hinner vi ta en öl” frågar Isak oroligt.

”Ja, säkert flera om vi vill. Vi har massor med tid”

De sätter sig ner på en av pubarna och beställer varsin öl.

”Skål” säger de nästan samtidigt och klinkar leende sina glas.

”Shit. Jag måste gå på toaletten” säger Even plötsligt.

”Redan? Du har ju bara druckit några klunkar av ölen?”

”Ja men jag måste verkligen gå.”

”Ok, skynda dig!”

”Jag ska!”

”Jag menar, kommer det någon annan högväxt, mörkblond snygging med fantastiskt sexiga händer kanske jag lämnar landet med honom istället” flinar Isak och blinkar med ena ögat.

”Ja, gör du det.” svarar Even och böjer sig över bordet, ger honom en lätt kyss på nästippen.

Han rusar runt hörnet, stannar när han är utom synhåll för Isak och tar upp mobilen.

*****

_Är ni här?_

_Ja, vi är här- allihop._

_Vi sitter på O'Learys och jag var bara ”tvungen” att gå på toaletten._

_Anar han någonting?_

_Nej jag tror inte det . Men jag är sjukt nervös. Tack gode gud för att vi dricker öl. Annars hade nerverna nog röjt mig, för längesedan, vid det här laget._

_Ta det lugnt. Det kommer gå bra. Jag har pratat med de som ska hjälpa till och de är på väg bort till er nu. Gå tillbaka så ses vi snart. LYCKA TILL!_

*****

”Vilken tid det tog” säger Isak. ”Mycket folk?”

Even nickar, tar sedan ett fast tag om ölglaset och tar en klunk.

”Titta!” suckar Isak och pekar bakom Even.

”Vadå?”

”Typiskt. Det står ett gäng där bort med en förstärkare och en synth. Och nu tar de fram en mikrofon också. Säg inte att de ska ställa sig här och göra en massa oväsen... Varför råkar vi alltid ut för detta?” frågar Isak och himlar med ögonen. ”Kommer du ihåg Amsterdam?”

”Ja, hur skulle jag kunna glömma!” skrattar Even, road över Isaks förfärade ansiktsuttryck.

”Hoppas inte det blir som då. Jag tycker vi dricker upp och sticker till gaten. Jag orkar inte med en repris!”

”Men vadå Isak, så hemskt var det väl ändå inte?” envisas Even och ler självbelåtet, väl medveten om Isaks åsikter angående händelsen i Amsterdam.

Isak tittar menande på honom och suckar igen ”Ehhh, jo det var det. Och det vet du att jag tycker.”

Even tar Isaks händer, drar ner honom och ber ”Stanna!”.

Precis då börjar de spela och Isak rycker till. ”Va fan? Samma låt till och med. Det är inte sant.”

”Ja, verkligen ett sammanträffande” håller Even med om och försöker spela överraskad. ”Det är ju oerhört konstigt!”

”Jag verkligen avskyr All of Me av John Legend, Even. Det vet du. Jag klarar inte av den!”

”Ha, och nu bytte de låt, mitt i. Det är som om de hörde dig Isak, lustigt” myser Even.

Isak ler och säger ”Tack, tack, tack. Goda makter står uppenbarligen på min sida idag”.

Men tacksamheten varar bara i några sekunder. Strax upptäcker han, till Evens stora glädje, vilken låt de nu istället spelar.

”Men ärligt vad är detta? Gabrielle?”

”Men Isak då, detta är ju vår låt!”

”Det är det INTE Even. Det går jag inte med på!”

”Sätt dig ner och lyssna bara Isak! Hon som sjunger är rätt så bra på att sjunga måste jag medge.”

Even drar, den nu stående, Isak ner i sitt knä, som frenetiskt försöker komma undan hans starka armar. Plötsligt slutar han kämpa. Even vet varför men säger inget.

”M-m-m-men. Vad är detta?” stammar Isak fram. ”Jonas? Eva? Vad gör de här? Magnus? Mahdi? Vilde? Sana? Eskild?”

Isak tystnar när fler och fler av deras vänner och bekanta dyker upp. En efter en kommer de fram och ger honom något. Utan att titta efter vad det är säger han förstummat ”Tack” till var och en av dem.

Musiken tystnar efter en stund och folk runt omkring dem börjar applådera. Deras vänner står på första parkett och tittar förväntansfullt på dem. Först då tittar Isak ner på det han har i händerna. Han spärrar upp ögonen och vänder sig om mot Even, ler ”Maskrosor?”

Even viskar in i Isaks öra ”Vill du gifta dig med mig?” tittar sen djupt in i hans ögon och väntar.

Isak nickar, utan att tveka.

Strax hör de Jonas. Han överröstar alla de andra när han otåligt ropar ”Men kyss varandra någon gång då!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirerad av detta klipp på Youtube: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/brDW1RvQi00


End file.
